1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of photographic images and methods of creating the same, and is directed more particularly to a photographic image which provides the viewer with an illusion of depth, and to the method of making the same.
2. The Prior Art
Various means have been employed to create illusions of depth. In all instances the illusion of depth and the actual perception of depth are occasioned by the fact that the eyes are separated and that the image perceived by one eye is not precisely the same as the image perceived by the other. Means heretofore employed to create the illusion of depth have included stereoscopic viewing apparatus, polarizing or prism-like arrangements covering either the eyes of the viewer or the subject matter viewed, etc., in combination with two differing representations of a given scene, whereby each eye is made to see the scene from a slightly different perspective. Such processes, involving as they do the provision of separate images and mechanism for optically impinging the images in accurate superimposition, involve complex manufacturing and processing steps beyond the purview of the instant description.
No process heretofore known has provided a means forming, by a simple photographic procedure utilizing only a single image, an article having an illusion of depth.
Additionally, no article heretofore known and consisting essentially solely of a single, substantially two dimensional image, has successfully provided a perception of depth.